


Hands

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hands, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu like each other's hands. That's it.More in Author's notes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, it's just mentioned in the passing. Is it a kink? Idk man. I just thought their hands were neat and decided to write this fic. I don't how to tag. I am sorry. Any advice on it is appreciated. Also sorry for any typos/mistakes.

Atsumu's hands were soft. Calloused from playing years of volleyball, but with the care he took of them they still maintained softness. 

His hands were warm. His body naturally ran hot. They never seemed to get as cold as other's even in freezing weather. Sakusa could always feel the warmth radiating from them, when they held hands or when Atsumu would trail his hands all over him during more intimate moments. Sakusa loved the warmth they provided. He loved to feel it all over and inside him. Leaving scorching trails all over him in their wake. Those hand could take away his anxiety with a simple brush. 

Atsumu knew Sakusa had his boundaries and limits and respected them, but Sakusa was feeling comfortable and let him; he loved to card his hands through his hair. Massage his scalp in slow motions and trail his hands down the nape of Sakusa's neck. Maybe while cooking in the kitchen Atsumu would gently trail his hands up Sakusa's back lingering on his hips, letting the warmth from his hands spread over his back. It never failed to relax Sakusa and Atsumu loved it.

Sakusa's hands were in comparison to Atsumu's, rougher. From volleyball and cleaning. 

Years of scrubbing his hands with soaps, sanitizer and various scrubs to help get rid of the fear of the germs on his hand left them as such. They weren't as warm. They were cooler to touch, rough on the knuckles, skin looking dry no matter how much cream and moisturizers he used. Sakusa never liked his hands, because of this. They always seemed more vulnerable than the rest of him.

Not many people knew this though, they were usually covered up when he wasn't playing volleyball. But Atsumu knew this. He wasn't other people. He loved Sakusa's hands. When they held or even brushed his while walking home from practice. When he gripped his hips tight during moments of passion letting the coolness of his hands spread over his lower back and gripping his thighs. Whenever he baked in their kitchen and Sakusa would come up behind him and gently hold his hips, to simply ground himself and say "I am here." How cool they felt when Sakusa would massage his shoulders on extremely tough days of practice or hold him when ever he felt overwhelmed or anxious. 

Atsumu might love to see them while he spiked bending his wrist and putting a wicked spin on the ball. But he especially loved to see Sakusa at home, in the comfort of their apartment without his gloves. Knowing he was comfortable enough to do that and in such a domestic situation. A sight that nobody except Atsumu got to see, filled his heart to bursting. 

Sakusa loved to see Atsumu hands when he got ready to set. Taking into account each spiker's need before sending them a toss. Especially when it was him. They never did need to speak for him to hear, "I'm giving you this chance don't ruin it, Kiyoomi." And Sakusa was never one to back down from a challenge from Atsumu. Sakusa also loved Atsumu's hands when he was gripping his cup of tea in the early hours of morning before practice in their appartment, when Atsumu was barely awake, but still staring at him with so much affection whenever Sakusa handed him a cup. It always made him feel like he was falling deeper into love with the man.

They never said anything about this out loud. Never mentioned how they loved each other's hands and comfort they felt, but they both somehow still silently agreed that however their hands may be, rough or soft, warm or cold, holding a volleyball or a cup of tea, their hands looked best when they were holding onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, it maybe a kink??? Idk??? It 3 in the morning and my brain di this. I should be sleeping so whatever. I just read 397 so that's cool. Comments and critique are appreciated.
> 
> I'm going to sleep. Take care and have an amazing day or nighttime wherever yall are.
> 
> (◕ᴗ◕✿)Peace!
> 
> *Shameless twitter plug: @TeddyVolatile*


End file.
